The typical baby blanket, being merely a small piece of soft cloth, is often pushed aside by the normal movements of a baby, leaving the baby uncovered. Thus, to prevent a baby from being exposed to cold air while sleeping, parents will sometimes tightly wrap a child in a blanket to limit his or her movement. Sometimes this practice is found by the baby to be uncomfortable and the perceived distress may be communicated by prolonged crying.